


Deck the Halls

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: skateboards. In Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Dolores Umbridge
Kudos: 11





	Deck the Halls

"Gah!" Ron cried as he slipped off the skateboard. 

"No, Ron, you have to stand like this," Hermione demonstrated the correct footing on her own board. Harry brought his skateboard to Hogwarts, and everyone decided it was cool and tried to create their own and riding it in the halls. 

I let my eyes roll. Hermione was now being the support Ron was holding onto to not fall miserably. They clearly like each other, and Ron was probably trying to initiate as much physical contact as possible. I skated off out of the portrait, almost running over Neville. He has taken the lost skateboards from around the school to transport his plants no matter how horrified he was of people falling over him on their boards. "Sorry mate," I apologized. "You might wanna go somewhere else though, there's too much sap going around, and not from the plants," I joked, somewhat serious.

"I'll be sure to avoid it then," Neville raised his eyebrows, amused, waving me away. I went back to messing on the board, and came across a... quite baffling scene.

There were a bunch of students trying to grind on the stairs. I watched with anxious trepidation. There was a very low chance for them to actually succeed. They only learned of the existence of skateboards a day ago. They were bound to fail. But just as I was about to call out a warning or cast a cushioning spell, Snape and Umbitch appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I paused, watching eagerly now, waiting for the students to crash and tumble down onto the two most hated professors. 

Their bodies thumped down with an indignant cry from Umbridge. Snape, sadly, didn't go down with her. However, I could swear I saw the tiniest of smiles on that man's face. God, Snape smiling? It must be the end of the world. 


End file.
